The present invention generally relates to a camera mount, and in particular to a camera mount suitable for taking panoramic pictures.
Aberrations and distortions occur at the edge regions of a wide-angle view of a landscape. Taking and assembling together multiple images across the view results in a panoramic that is larger than is generally available using a single shot picture. Properly aligning film strips or digital images to produce a panoramic picture can be a difficult task. This task is especially difficult if the camera is not properly centered on a rotatable mount.
A panoramic camera is disclosed in Gasso et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,854, that includes an adjustable lens to vary the focal length of the lenses in mathematical proportions to the varying distances of objects in the panoramic view.
Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,810 disclose a motor-driven panoramic camera having automatic means for stopping the angular sweep of the camera and adjustments for changing the angle of sweep and for making the sweep symmetrical or unsymmetrical.
Blankenhorn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,177,discloses a system for making panoramic pictures comprising marking the film as the film is advanced and the camera rotated.
A camera mount useful for taking stereoscopic or panoramic pictures is disclosed by Ianuzzi in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,700.